


voulez-vous coucher avec moi

by bilexualclarke



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rover sex, and Bellamy knows French, need i say more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilexualclarke/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: Bellamy licks his lips, eyes alight with mischief. “If you can successfully drive this thing to Niylah’s post and back without damaging the rover, either of us, or any civilians or wildlife, then I’ll give you all the French lessons you want.”Clarke narrows her eyes, squaring her shoulders and looking out at the worn path before them with determination. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”prompt: Bellamy can speak French + Bellarke rover smut





	

“Now ease up on the break.”

Clarke lifts her foot off the pedal and the rover lurches forward. Bellamy curses, and she slams her foot back down, causing them to stop short. 

“Jesus, Clarke, I said ease up.”

“I did ease up!” she snaps, turning her head to glare at him. 

“ _Vous allez être la mort de moi_ ,” Bellamy sighs. 

Clarke’s eyes widen. “What?”

“I said, ‘you’re going to be the death of me’, which, realistically, is quite possible.”

Clarke narrows her eyes. A few months ago, a comment like that would have sent her into a spiral, and she doubts Bellamy would have had the presence of mind to even joke around. But now that they’ve deactivated the reactors and the last few months have been filled with some semblance of peace, things have relaxed between them.

Relaxed, and grown to a point of intimacy that scares her to think about.

“ _Ha ha_ ,” she says drily. “Are you going to tell me  _how_  you know French?”

Bellamy shrugs, leaning back in his seat. 

“I didn’t really go out much, because of Octavia, so I had to do something to entertain myself all day long. My mom knew French because of her parents, and she taught me. I know some Latin, too, and I’m pretty good at Tagalog, too. I started to get into that when my mom let it slip that my father was of Filipino heritage, so.”

He shrugs again, as if being nearly fluent in four languages wasn’t an incredible feat.  

“Okay, well that’s actually  _amazing_ , Bellamy,” Clarke says, taking one hand off the wheel and placing it on his arm. “Do you think you could teach me sometime?”

Bellamy turns to her, his eyes widening in shock before crinkling as he smirks. “I’ll make you a deal.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Bellamy licks his lips, eyes alight with mischief. “If you can successfully drive this thing to Niylah’s post and back without damaging the rover, either of us, or any civilians or wildlife, then I’ll give you all the French lessons you want.”

Clarke narrows her eyes, squaring her shoulders and looking out at the worn path before them with determination. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

* * *

 

The lessons pay off. Three months later, Bellamy and Clarke find themselves pulled over off the beaten path in the woods. Bellamy is on his knees on the ground and Clarke is leaning against the back bumper of the rover, her pants and underwear hanging off one ankle.

“You want more?” Bellamy growls, lifting his mouth from her cunt. His chin is shiny with her juices and the sight of it makes her clench around the two fingers buried deep in her pussy.

“Yeah, yeah I want more,” Clarke pants, arching her hips, chasing his mouth. “I need more, Bell.”

“Ask me,” he commands, his thumb working her clit. “Tell me what you want, beautiful.”

“ _Baise-moi_ ,” she gasps without thought. “ _Baise-moi s'il vous plaît_ , Bellamy.  _Please_.”

His hands still inside her, and she whines at the loss os stimulation.

“Have you been teaching yourself some naughty words, babe?” Bellamy slips his fingers out of her and stands up, working the zipper of his pants are freeing his gorgeous, hard cock. “You want me to fuck you while you talk dirty to me like that?”

His strong, calloused hands wrap around her thighs and lift her so that her cunt is level with his cock. Clarke wraps one arm around his broad shoulders and snakes the other between them so she can guide herself down onto him. 

“I only know the one,” Clarke says breathlessly as she works herself on his cock, letting out soft wines every time he thrusts up into her and hits that sweet spot inside of her. “I figured that would do the trick.”

Bellamy chuckles darkly, pressing her back against the rover so he can fuck into her harder, making her keen and drop her head back against the metal. 

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll teach you more.”

“Like what?” Clarke eggs him on, working her clit with determined fingers as he drives her closer to the edge.

“ _Vous vous sentez incroyable sur ma bite_ ,” he growls, nipping up the skin of her neck until he reaches her ear. “You feel amazing on my dick, Clarke. So tight and wet and fucking perfect, every time.”

“I’m gonna come,” Clarke whispers, her cunt tightening at his words. His fingers replace hers on her clit and the roughness of them sends her over the edge with a loud whine. 

“ _Yes_ , Clarke.  _Cum pour moi_. Do it, babe. Come for me.  _Fuck yes_.” 

Bellamy groans into her neck through his release, triggered by her own. They slump against the side of the rover as they recover, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. 

Clarke turns her head down towards his, nudging in his direction until he gets the hint and lifts his head so that their lips can meet. They kiss languidly for a few moments, unhurried, enjoying each other’s presence. 

“Also, uh,” Clarke flushes when they break apart, her eyes fluttering nervously to the ground before back up at him. “I  _je t’aime_ you _._  In, uh, in case you didn’t know.”

Bellamy’s smile is soft, but it’s brighter than all of the stars combined. 

“ _Je t’aime_  means ‘I love you’ by itself, you dork,” he says, nuzzling her nose with his. “But yeah, in case you didn’t know, I  _je t’aime_  you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally writing fic again! come chat with me on tumblr, if you feel so inclined :)  
> (bilexualclarke)


End file.
